Female Tokoyami
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: Yep thats right another Tokoyami story(He is best boy) Anyway he gets transformed into a female by a villain named GenderKender. How will Tokoyami get through being a female. More importantly how will Mineta react to something like this.


**Dark Shadow: Hmmmm... What story should we do now?**

 **ShadowPheniox: I don't know? This is hard**

 **Dark Shadow: Oh Yeah, I want to do the story about Tokoyami getting a gender swap for 24 hours**

 **ShadowPheniox: Okay, I'll let you take control of that one, I'll just fix anything wrong with it**

 **Dark Shadow: Thanks**

 **This story prompt was from TraditionalTwist**

Bakugo, Mineta, and Tokoyami were in a fight with a villain named GenderKender. He went to shoot a beam at Bakugo. Tokoyami however, jumps and knocks him down and gets hit with the beam. "What the hell is wrong with you bird boy!?" Bakugo shouted. "Ugh I don't know?" Tokoyami said in a female voice. "What the fuck?" Bakugo shouted. Tokoyami stands up to see he has been turned into a female. "Dude you are hot as fuck!" Mineta shouted with a hint of horniness. The villain get away anyway.

"Damn it!" Tokoyami says. "So you are a girl now?" Mineta asks. "No you idiot! Well yeah he is a female but I read a file on that villain. His name is GenderKender. His quirk is Gender Swap. He can change the sex of anyone he shoots a beam at for 24 hours. But he can't use it no more than 2 times." Bakugo explained. "So I am trapped in this female body until tomorrow." Tokoyami asked. "Pretty much." Bakugo said. Mineta was gawking at Tokoyami's new body. "It doesn't matter you are a hot babe!" Mineta said. "Ugh I see what the girls have to go through with Mineta. Remember I am still a guy just don't the genitalia of one." Tokoyami said. "Well in any case, we should go back to U.A. to get you check out." Bakugo said. "Wow I didn't think you cared at all." Tokoyami stated. "I DON"T GIVE A DAMN!" Bakugo said. "That sounds more like him." Tokoyami thought.

So they make their was back to U.A. They headed up to the class room. They were about 45 minutes late. "I see that you decided to show up to class." Aizawa scolded. "Yeah I don't care we got an issue." Bakugo said. "What would that be?" "Get in her Bird Girl!" Bakugo shouted. Everyone looked at him confused. Then Tokoyami walks in the room, Mineta follows him in with a black eye, and three claw marks on his face. "What happened to you and who is the hot chick?" Sero asked. "Well that hot chick is Tokoyami" Bakugo laughed. "Hey I saved you from being turned into a girl!" Tokoyami shouted. "I didn't ask for your help!" Bakugo shouted. Tokoyami decided to stop now before he gets upset. "So that's Tokoyami? Kero!" Tsuyu asked. "Yeah we got attacked by this villain named GenderKender and he turned me into a female. And I had to deal with Mineta the entire walk here." Tokoyami said. "Well I guess you can hang out with us after school than!" Hagakure shouts gleefully. "But I don't know much about the female anatomy." Tokoyami replied. This peaked Mineta's interest. "I can teach you!" Mineta said proudly as he went to touch him. He got slapped in the face "...I can't believe I am going to say this but where is Midnight?" Tokoyami asked. "I'll call her and send you to her office." Aizawa said gesturing him to the door. "I'll walk her to her class room." Mineta said grabbing his hand. "No!" Tokoyami said knocking him back.

He walks to Midnight's office. "Hello Tokoyami, I see you have a gender dilemma. Don't worry I will teach you everything you need to know." Midnight grinned. So they talked for 2 hours and she sent him back to class. "Welcome back to class Tokoyami." Aizawa greets. "Um thanks...Kinda don't want to talk right now." Tokoyami said. "How come?" " **Because all Midnight would talk about was Penises, Vaginas, and Oppais** " Dark Shadow shouted. "Shut up!" Tokoyami said flustered. "I can give you a penis!" Mineta shouts. "Why are you so persistent to get me in bed with you, You know I am still a guy right?" Tokoyami said angrily. This hushed up Mineta.

They day turns into night and back to day. Everyone showed up back to class. Even Tokoyami showed up. Mineta was determined to touch Tokoyami's female body even if that was the last thing he does. So he sneaks up behind him while he went to talk to Shoji. And he reached for his backside. As soon as he touched his behind he transformed back into a male. "!" Tokoyami reacted. Mineta realized he turned back into a guy. Everyone was in shock when they saw what was happening. "Now, I would never say something like this, but I am about to BEAT YOUR ASS!" Tokoyami shouted as he lunged at Mineta.

Long story short, Mineta went to the hospital and had to stay there for 3 weeks. On top of that he had to go to group therapy because that traumatized him. Also he has to go to sex offenders group meeting for the remainder of the year. Tokoyami on the other hand although he was protecting himself he got a one week suspension for class. But Aizawa decided to not give him a punishment.

"So what was it like being a girl?" Uraraka asked. Everyone leaned in for his answer. "I am sorry you guys have to go through this... I had a horrible experience." Tokoyami replied. Everyone chucked at his answer. "I can't believe you beat up Mineta that badly." Kaminari said. "Me neither" Tokoyami replied. "I guess I have to work on my anger skill like Bakugo."

 **Dark Shadow: Okay and done, pretty short story**

 **ShadowPheniox: Oh your done, let me read *Reads***

 **Dark Shadow: Well what do you think?**

 **ShadowPheniox: Did this really happen?**

 **Dark Shadow: Yeah well I exaggerated the Mineta recovery thing a bit. He was i the hospital for 2 weeks not 3.**

 **ShadowPheniox: Why didn't you just put two.**

 **Tokoyami: Can you please stop writing embarrassing stories about me?**

 **Dark Shadow and ShadowPheniox: No.**

 **Tokoyami: Ugh What a Bouquet of Darkness.**

 **This one was recommend by TraditionalTwist since I didn't have anything better to do. I need to make more friends. Hope you like the story.**


End file.
